Romance of Followed
by Beauty in the Darkness
Summary: First Fanfic Takara travels with Itachi Uchiha and soon he is starting to act differently? He still sends her on a mission that could be her death sentence and finds a suprise hidden there to.


Name: Takara Isamu

Age: 15

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Green

Shirt: A long black shirt that reaches to her hips and has her family symbol on the back.

Pants: Dark blue and slightly baggy with tight fitting padding underneath.

Weapons: She carries the standard weapons along with two poison tipped daggers and a short sword that is hidden under her baggy pants. Demons: Takara carries a minor demon called Hatra, something close to what you might call a werewolf. Takara can transform into Hatra for long periods of time given the advantages of enhanced tracking skills and a advantage in battle.

Other: For just some minor information she paints her nails blood red and the curse seal of Hatra is burned in her neck under her shoulder length brown hair. It is a crescent moon with a mix of writing that makes a barrier that keeps Hatra under control in Takara's body. She is under Itachi's control and follows him without question.

Takara wasn't asleep that night. She stared out at the full moon from the top bunk of a two story bed. The two other men in the room didn't bother her really. A year with someone can harden yourself to their habits. Kisame snored badly and Itachi moved a lot when he slept. The third bed in the room creaked loudly again to add to the long snore that once again shattered her serene mood. Takara sighed and glanced over to Itachi, he had taken her in from her life on the streets as a learning assassin. Itachi and Kisame had been walking down the streets she lived on when she had attacked them. She knew who they were never the less so she knew how to act. She had gotten a few good weapon strokes on Kisame using advanced Taijutsu. She had activated Hatra at one time getting in a bit more damage but then Itachi had stopped playing with her and countered Hatra easily. Takara assumed that Itachi had wanted to keep her for the demon she lived with. She had never asked why and found that the loyalty to him had paid off in reputation and also power wise. He would sometimes pick at her fighting styles and now a days she was starting to acquire a few attributes that helped her fighting.

Takara moved her leg and when the cold sheath of her sword rubbed against her skin she felt a small since of pride. She touched the daggers in her belt and carefully traced the poisoned tips. She stayed up at night commonly so this wasn't a night of any difference. They were staying in an abandoned jail complex until they received a chance to get closer to the nine tailed fox. What amused her was that she herself was named as one of the rogues wanted dead by the Konoha ninja now. She had recently scent a squad limping back home when she had given a surprise attack for supplies. Covering her position was something she had long perfected and covering her chakra was something almost completely natural. Another creak but this one was louder and for a few minutes she thought they were getting up but when she looked over and down, no. Itachi was moving to much again. She had slept for about three hours and that would last her for the coming day. Takara rolled over from the window and laid back down on her pillow, ignoring the creak her movement made, and wondered silently what Itachi dreamed about. What would a cold killer dream about? Maybe he dreamed about the most gruesome of his fights. She sometimes dreamt of those. When she was younger she woke both Itachi and Kisame by screaming one night, she slept in the hallway that night. She thought silently about what they would do that day. Maybe she would get orders to go steal a bit around the town or get sent to spy on a passing jounin camp. She loved to fight and spying was a natural thing. She was spurred on greatly by the fact she could die if she didn't fill out orders correctly. She closed her green eyes and let the black take over her thoughts. The bed creaked under the weight of someone standing but she cracked an eye and it seemed that that Itachi was awake but sitting on the side of his bed. She thought about pretending to wake up but instead rolled over to decrease the chances of being found out. She felt the familiar gaze of those crimson eyes on her back and for a few minutes she thought he knew that she wasn't asleep. He was someone who detested weakness and she was afraid he would think her limited sleep was a weakness… she took in a breath to keep her will power under control as a hand was placed on her shoulder. When he didn't shake her awake or try to alert her she fought to keep from tensing. Fingers traced the curves of her arm gently and she felt a tingling run along her arm, "She's alive…and will be for a long time." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of something and her mind twirled over his words until she flashed herself away from those thoughts. His touch left her arm and so did his gaze. She wanted it back in some reach of her mind and she closed it off quickly before she once again could react. She didn't like her emotions to play in her life, she was fine with knowing that pleasure was apart of the human life and it would naturally be yearned for. Takara waited until she heard him lay down to tremble lightly. What was that? Will power only went so far and if that became a habit for him… had she ever thought that a cold killer like him to have any kind of feelings? She had sometimes played around with her feelings, daydreaming during times of raging hormones to make up her own fantasies out of those stories you listened to as a kid. When she wasn't on missions she would sometimes sit in the sun on the roof of whatever complex they were staying in and dive into her own fantasies. She had a lot of control over her mind. Once. Itachi had used his highest level sharigan, she really couldn't remember the name, on her. She had been nauseated for an hour or two and she had been almost paralyzed discontinuing any fighting she would have done for practice. She had been back on her feet and practicing the next morning under an almost curious Itachi. Did anyone notice how her mind trailed? First she was thinking about what had happened a few minutes ago and now she was thinking about how much control she had over her mind.

That morning she was sent to scout around the nearest villages and to take her time over the details this time. The two partners were probably disappearing for the day off on the secrets she was never told about. She was loping through the streets in Hatra's form but she was in a transformation jutsu that had changed a few of her battle ready attributes to what looked like an oversized dog running along the street. Hatra was white and she seemed to stick out from the grimy streets causing glances from the ones that were walking. She stopped and crept into a side alley to run chakra to her senses as she listened in to a conversation between an ANBU officer and one of the dealers that she got food from. She dismissed the sound of the kid in the alley in her amazement that the dealer was refusing to give information on her. The kid had a slingshot and a kunai. He added those together and shot. She was knocked off guard and everyone saw as she hit the street. What they saw wasn't the dog though but a huge half human wolf complete with fangs, claws, tattoos, and light clothing wreathed with weapons. The ANBU cop looked up and un sheathed a deadly sword. Takara forced more chakra into the curse seal until it broke the hold on Hatra. She could reseal Hatra later. Something like a roar emitted from the slender but powerful jaws of the even deadlier wolf and Hatra launched herself at the officer.

It had ended quite bloody. She had taken a stroke to the shoulder but it was shallow. She had almost killed the ninja but he had disappeared underneath her claws. She had begged the dealer not to relay this information to Itachi before changing back to her female form, she pulled the hood of her shirt over her face and let it drape almost fully over her eyes before suddenly worrying about what she was going to say to Itachi. He would see right through her if she stuttered once when talking. The ninja had gotten loose even if she had ripped him to pieces. Hatra had taken the wound to the shoulder so there was going to be no blood on her clothes. She went to a different dealer that day to get food and even then she kept the cloak on. It wasn't rare for people to wander around with cloaks on at least. She got dinner from a restaurant under no condition to cook tonight and balanced it about herself before diving back through the town in a desperation to get back to the complex.

-In Konoha-  
The Hokage was out of office in a trip to help renew peace ties in the other villages. An intern was in control of the missions and when a new mission came in from an ANBU officer he scanned over it and picked up the words, 'Ranked Genin.' and 'hunt and kill' before signing it off as a Genin ranked mission. The ones giving out missions that day decided that the Genin needed something to roughen themselves up for later life and gave the mission scroll to who other than Hatake Kakakshi. Team 7 was sitting on an old bridge when he read out the details, "Teenage Assassin thought to be working with Uchiha Itachi located in villages in the rogue country. Village records have found her a Genin and is needed dead before any more causalities arrive." Sasuke was gaping, Sakura was whimpering, and Naruto was amazed at the sudden change in missions. "I know she wants progress but this might be a step to far… she is said to be a Genin though."

-Takara-  
She didn't regret following through with her training. She never took the chunnin exams by choice and by then she had found nothing to regret her decisions. The food was scattered on the table and Takara was snacking on the rice she had gotten for herself. She was stretched out on a ripped couch in what they might call a living room. A book was propped up on her knees expertly as she stretched out each bite. She liked to carry books but didn't get a lot of time to read. She had had the book for a few months now and found herself deliciously oblivious to her racing thoughts as she read. Maybe if this calm state could run over into her usual short conversation about her scouting with Itachi, it might cover up her blunder that day. A few hours past and she had quickly chucked her trash away and now had changed position to have her legs draped off he back of the couch and her head draped down the other side as she held the book in the air. "Page 437" she breathed as she turned a page. "Are you just reading faster than usual or did you get home faster than usual?" The voice startled her out of her wits and she slammed the book to look up. Itachi was standing over her with a once again blank stare. She was denied the prayer of calmness and had to sink her nails into her palm to keep herself from stuttering. "This village is pretty boring other than the ANBU hunting around they seem to want me more than they want you, though." She swung her legs to knock her balance back into a stretched out position and then she pulled herself but into a sitting position. Itachi had moved over to the food scattered on the table and give a hidden glare towards Kisame as he took enough to feed two his size. She ran a hand through her hair to untangle it before talking aloud so both of the others could hear. "Spied in on an ANBU. He said something about capturing any ties to the Akatsuki and getting more information on their numbers and stuff from those ties. I might try sticking around here because they have information about my wolf form and about my human form." Itachi glanced over at her with his crimson eyes cutting into her as she slipped information in an attempt to get rid of some guilt. "How did they get information of your wolf form. You have been careful to only fight when necessary correct?" Her breath caught in her throat and her tone changed only lightly but that was all he needed. "I don't know how exactly… maybe someone watching when I have fought." It was a simple excuse and she thought he would take it as that. He knew she was lying quite easily and he narrowed his eyes at her lightly before turning back to the food. She glanced up and let herself tremble ever so lightly while he looked away. Nobody really spoke when they were eating so she found that it was hard to get out of the room without being noticed. She grabbed her book again and slipped outside under the stares of her masters. She pulled herself up onto the roof and stretched out once again. The roof was flat on the complex luckily so she didn't have to balance herself out. She found that she could see the village from where she was. She laid her book down as she watched what looked like Konoha ninja enter the little rogue village. They needed to move soon. Those threats of extermination were finally starting to come through, from here you could make out the green of a jounin vest but the others looked like Genin. Maybe they didn't have to move, she probably could take them all easily with Hatra or just in her female form with her famous daggers. Itachi wouldn't want her until they either moved or he picked someone for her to kill in the village. She was useful for distractions in the village and to reduce numbers when the situation looked slowly deadly. Itachi and Kisame could take almost anything but sometimes making a situation easier helped. Takara slipped from her post and made her way into the village, it took her about five minutes to find her way to the roof of the inn where the ninja she had seen were trying to find a place to see. She gasped. The little nine tailed demon had walked into their grasps! She did a little dance on the rooftop and then crawled down the side into a alley where she could spy in the window to the office. The jounin suddenly glanced her way and Takara had to duck. This guy was good. Or maybe it was the human sixth sense. Studying the human anatomy had found its benefits including that she could hit and break a bone with the same hit while many other ninja hits were just guess work and a quick shot. She was chuckling to herself and didn't realize when a girl got up to start walking to the window. Takara had to dive into the alley seconds before a strange pink haired girl stared out of the window in an attempt to solve their leader's troubles. Muffled voices again and she turned and started blushing. Takara read her lips. She mocked the little ninja by repeating her words, 'Sorry sensai I…I was just trying to see if anyone was out there.' Yes. She had been stupid being that if she had been a killer Takara only had to break through the cracked piece of glass to reach the child. Ninja were never really taught to keep away from thin partitions when in a hostile situation but it was common sense to keep from them if you could. If a ninja could break through even the flying debris could be deadly. Itachi needed to know. She flew through the streets in her human form. Green eyes flaring wildly as light brown locks pushed against the dark hood. Some action!

-Team 7-  
Kakashi had his suspicions of being watched but when Sakura found nothing out there he guessed it was paranoia of the low life village. Sasuke had been on his toes through out the journey and Kakashi was beginning to worry about having Sasuke on this mission. Kakashi could tell that the success of the mission might fail if Itachi showed up. If this Genin ranked killer was really in arms with Itachi than he might have to quit the mission quickly. Sakura was afraid of this place and the uneasiness of their sensai wasn't helping her either. She had heard rumors just walking through the village. A little boy had been talking about how he had shot the werewolf girl. Werewolf girl? This city was getting creepier by the second.

-Takara-  
Itachi hadn't noticed her leave and when she came in her didn't look up. She spoke quickly about what she had seen and was rewarded with a hungry look from Kisame but nothing from the blank eyes of Itachi. Did anyone know how annoying that sometimes got? No emotion other than slight smirks when he got arrogant or when he found something insulting. Itachi's cloak was rested on the back of his chair now and when he stood she couldn't help but admire his powerful frame. Kisame was larger and stronger than Itachi but Itachi always won over with intelligence only making her admire the genius even more. She had moved off before he noticed her staring and snagged an apple from the table before remembering she had left the book on the roof. She crudely sank her teeth into the apple and before she started chewing had flown off into her thoughts about what was to happen with the nine tailed fox. This would be her first time to actually to be in the action of catching the nine tailed fox but this was starting to get to easy. There was no ANBU, one jounin, and then two pitiful Genin. She hopped onto the roof and pinpointed the inn easily to find that one of the Genin was propped up on the roof also. She felt a breath on her neck and straightened up quickly, "I know you endangered your identity and I have task for your to redeem yourself." God. You didn't get anything past him. "Yes. Itachi-san?" "I want you to get acquainted with those fools. Use your transformation jutsu to make another identity and try to reduce your use of that demon." She wasn't happy by any stretch of imagination to have to reduce the need of Hatra but she desperately needed to redeem herself. His hands were on her shoulders. "You know what will happen if you fail." His grip tightened on her shoulders and she swallowed lightly before nodding and immediately forming the necessary hand seals to transform into a slightly taller black haired, blue eyed, female. She flicked a glance backwards and he was gazing down at her with a smirk that showed acceptance. She gave a short grin and he let her grip slip away before she dived off towards the streets and towards the Genin on the roof.

She still had the apple in hand and she sank her teeth into it once again while keeping her balance on the various tree and rooftops using her legs and her remaining arm. She would act like a normal rogue and befriend the little group. She would slip the information she might know where Itachi was hiding and they would be all over her. She would lead them into Itachi's grasp but maybe get rid of the offending jounin in the process. She quieted her steps when she came closer to the Inn and veered to one side so that she would come up behind the Genin that was sitting on the rooftop. Sandals scratched against the Inn top and she saw him jerk slightly. Takara walked silently across the roof but she saw him draw a few blades and she sighed before speaking almost lazily, "It isn't smart to be out alone. Rogues around here will kill anything they find for a few blades to sell." She glanced around and found that she saw a few rogues already ducking down when they saw here coming. Her new black hair flickered into her face as the Genin turned around and she bit her lip as she found how much he actually looked like Itachi. "Who are you?" She flickered over a few names to say and ended up with her last name. "The name is Isamu and just stopped by to learn the new guys in the neighborhood. His eyes were non trusting and Takara plopped down and removed everything but her sword to throw them across the roof top. She took another bite of her apple and gave a forced smile. He seemed to relax a bit but before she could ask his name the little pink haired girl comes crashing up. She went wide eyed as she saw Takara and looked between Sasuke and her but her gaze traveled to the thrown weapons and Takara could see the gears clicking in her head. Takara raised her hands and stood finding herself a few inches taller than the young ninja, "I mean no harm just trying to help out." She calmed slightly and Takara tipped her head to the side a bit before saying, "The names Isamu. Who are you both?" "S..akura" She stuttered and Takara couldn't help her eyes widening a bit when she heard the other talk. "Sasuke Uchiha" She whirled around once and then pointed in a ignorant state. "You're a Uchiha! God! I knew that I had seen your type around here before!" Takara started pacing the roof top blabbering about how she had seen a Uchiha around here. Did they know how she hated playing ignorant? He was up in a flash and had her by the shoulders. She bared her teeth in his face.

Takara had successfully played ignorant giving out only that a Uchiha had passed through recently and she might know a location. She had a kunai to her throat to give more information but the little Sakura grabbed hold of his hand and said not to go that far. It was the few seconds she needed to dart and grab one of her daggers. He had her by the shoulders again after giving Sakura lecture on how he needed the information. She shoved the dagger up between them and he stared at the thin blade that she warned was soon going to be painted with his blood. He backed off hesitantly before Takara hissed, "If you want any information forcing it out of me isn't going to help. First I want some information why you are here." She found that Itachi had sent her on a mission that if she flunked up could be her death. She had to sink her nails in her lip to keep herself from groaning. "I can make a deal with you. I will be your eyes and ears in the city looking for her and also get you around here without being killed if you and your team simply follow my orders. I won't give anything drastic or against your rules…" The Uchiha was starting to get uneasy and then he growled, "Why are you doing this?" Takara disappeared and reappeared behind him and leaned forward to speak in his ear. "Its just my nature, and one day you might be able to help me back. Just living the life of a rogue." The young girl spoke up after Takara backed off with a Uchiha ticking over the offer. "Shouldn't she be consulting with Kakashi-Sensai?" For a moment Takara had been thinking she would get a nice little deal and then be able to meld them to her will. They were a bit smarter though and had caught her before she could push them into it. She growled lightly so that they wouldn't catch it and the Uchiha nodded while the little girl trotted down the steps to her sensai.


End file.
